


How Harry Styles Won My Heart.

by anonymustotalus



Series: How... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymustotalus/pseuds/anonymustotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has always loved Harry, but nobody knows, not even Harry.</p><p>~</p><p>This is 'How To Win Niall Horan's Heart' from Niall's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Harry Styles Won My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd, there might be some mistakes. Anyway, hope you enjoy it :)

Niall POV-

 

His name is Harry, Harry Styles. He has messy curly brown hair. His eyes are green, not any green, but a green that reminds me of Ireland, my hometown, and maybe that is why I like them so much. He always wears glasses, but he still looks gorgeous. He normally wears a knitted jumper and black jeans, but occasionally he changes the jumper for a hoodie. He is not very sociable, as far as I know he only has a friend, Perrie Edwards. 

I know him since we where seven. He thinks he is invisible for him, but he is not. Since that day we met I only have eyes for him, but he doesn't know, and anyone in the high school should know, because it is a secret, a secret that I have been keeping for ten years now.

 

"Hey Nialler, what are you looking at?" asks me my friend Louis, who just caught me staring at Harry in the middle of the halls of the high school.

 

"Nothing, I was just thinking" I answer trying to smile.

 

The bell rang and all of my friends run to their classes, but I don't move.

 

"Niall, are you coming? The bell just rang" Louis says again.

 

"Yeah" I say, and I start walking but I stop when I see someone pushing Harry and all of his books falling to the floor. Everyone starts laughing, even my friends. Harry blushes, and he looks like he is about to cry, but he just kneel down on the floor and starts picking up his books.

I walk to where he is **incoscientmente** and I start helping him to pick up the books. He looks up to me and blushes harder, and a smile, because he is so cute.

 

"There you go" I say handing him the last book once we are standing again. He just takes it mumbling something like 'thanks' and looks at his feet. "That boy who pushed you is an idiot, everyone in this high school are idiots"

 

He looks up and adjusts his glasses on the bridge on his nose. "You're not an idiot" He says, and then he blushes again, eyes wide open like he didn't mean to say that out loud. I smile.

 

"Thank you," I say "you're not an idiot either" 

 

He looks at his feet again, and I'm about to say something but I hear Louis calling my name.

 

"I have to go, I'll see you around" I say and he just nods. 

 

_

 

"So party this Friday?" Louis suggests when school is finished.

 

"At my house?" I ask.

 

"Of course!" Louis answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I roll my eyes.

 

"Fine, but you're helping me clean the house" I agree.

 

_

 

It's in the party when I'm starting to think why the hell did I do this party? I'm bored and sick of the loud music, of all the drunk people, of all the girls surrounding me. They're talking to me, but I'm no listening. I'm lost in my mind.

 

I look around my house, thinking of how much I will have to clean tomorrow, when I meet a pair of green eyes. Harry is here? Yes. He looks down and then he turns around, like he's looking for someone. I made my way towards him through the drunk people. In the way I pick up another beer, for him, and when I finally reach to him I grab his shoulder. He turns around and I hand him a beer.

He looks at it before he says,

 

"I-I actually don't drink, I don't like how it tastes" And I find incredibly cute the way he stutters.

 

I smile a took the beer from his hand, putting both, mine and his, away on some table.

 

"What are you doing here?" I ask, and he suddenly looks afraid.

 

"I'm sorry" he says "Perrie, my friend insisted, I didn't want to, I told her we weren't invited but-"

 

"Don't worry, Harry" I say slightly amused "It's my fault, I should've invited you, personally" And there it goes, my attempt on flirting. I can be so

 awkward sometimes.

 

"Oh, no, don't worry, I mean I don't get invited to parties, I don't like them" He says nervously.

 

"I hope you like this one, at least" And there it goes again, attempt two, failed again. He just nods, and I don't know what to do.

 

After that encounter with Harry I don't see him again, I guess he is gone. Louis starts offering me more and more beers and I accept them. 

At some point of the party he introduces a girl to me and I'm quite drunk so it's a matter of seconds until we are snogging. Well she is practically clinging on me eating my face out and I don't know what to do. There are a lot of people around us and I don't know why.

 

Suddenly I feel sick. I don't know if it is because I'm drunk or because the kiss was starting to get wet an disgusting. I stop the girl and I run to the bathroom. I spend the rest of the night throwing up.

 

Next morning when I wake up I found myself in the bathroom, asleep in the bathtub. I tried to remember last night but everything is blurred. Except Harry. I smile at the thought of him.

I get up and go to my living run, where I find Louis sitting in the sofa drinking tea.

 

"Hey" I say but the sound of my own words make my head ache. I sit beside him. "Do you remember anything?"

 

"Yeah, I remember you snogging Eleanor's best friend and then you throwing up" Louis says.

 

"I snogged some random girl?" I ask incredulously.

 

"And then threw up" He says nodding.

 

"Fuck" I bury my face in my hands.

 

~

 

The weekend passes and Monday arrives, so I have to go to school.

 

"Hey Nialler" Louis greets me when I arrive to school.

 

"Hey" I say.

 

"Oh god, look who's there" He says almost laughing.

 

I turn around to look who he is talking about. My eyes go wide and my mouth hangs open. It's Harry, but not my Harry, at least he doesn't look ilke my Harry. He doesn't have his glasses, and his hair is different, and his clothes are totally different.

I want to say something to him but my legs and my voice betray me. He starts walking away and I lose my chance.

 

"Looks who's trying to fit in" Louis laughs.

 

~

 

At lunch time I decide to talk to Harry, tell him something, I don't know what, anything.

I see him taking with his friend and I approach to him.

 

"Hey, Harry" I say once I'm there.

 

"Niall" He says looking kind of terrified, but I don't know why so I just smile, because he makes me do that. I smile every time he is around.

 

"Well, I-" I start, but my dear friend Louis interrupts me.

 

"Niall, what are you doing?" He asks "You're gonna catch geekness or something" He laughs, but I don't find it funny.

 

"Fuck off Tomlinson" Perrie says.

 

After that Louis drags me away and I just look at Harry but I don't say anything.

 

~

 

Later that night I'm determined to do something. After thinking about it I decide what to do.

 

Thanks to a friend I get Perrie's phone so I call her.

 

 _"Who is this?"_ The girls asks me.

 

"Perrie, it's Niall" I say.

 

_"Niall? Why are you calling me?"_

 

"Well I wanted to ask you if you could give me Harry's number" 

 

 _"Of course"_ She answers excited and I laugh.

 

She gives me his number and I step out of my house decided to go to Harry's house. When I'm getting there I send him the first message.

 

 _"Hey"_ I send and seconds later my phone buzzes.

 

**"Who are you?"**

 

_"Guess it :)"_

 

 **"Perrie, is it you?"** I laugh and I realize I'm almost there.

 

_"Haha, no Perrie here"_

 

**"I don't know, who are you?"**

 

 _"Okay, I'm Niall"_ I finally decide to tell him.

 

**"Niall? Are you serious?"**

 

_"Hahaha, yeah of course I am :)"_

 

**"Perrie if that's a joke it's not even funny"**

 

_"I think I already told you I'm not Perrie"_

 

I'm already in his house and I start climbing to his balcony. After sending him another message,

 

_"I wanted to tell you something today"_

 

**"Really?"**

 

 _"Yeah. Well I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now"_ I send  him when I'm already there.

 

**"And what did you want me to say?"**

 

_"You have a beautiful balcony"_

 

**"What?"**

 

After a while I feel the door opening and then I see him step outside.

 

"Harry" I whisper, and he jumps scared, then he looks at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you"

 

"D-don't worry I'm fine" He stutter cutely "What are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, yeah, I told you I wanted to tell you something" I say "You have your glasses on" I notice he looks back to my Harry, and I like him that way.

 

"Yeah, Perrie made me wear my contacts today" He laughs. Fuck, that laugh.

 

"I like you glasses" I say without even thinking.

 

"Do you?" He smiles, and I just want to kill his dimples.

 

"Yeah, and your old clothes, and you hair just like that, all messed and… so beautiful" I say, and he looks so stunned.

 

"What are you doing Niall?" He says suddenly, and I don't know what that means.

 

"What do you mean?" I ask.

 

"You're here in my balcony telling me those things, and I don't know what you want. I mean, I'm invisible, nobody sees me" He tells me. And how can he think that? 

 

"I see you" I say stepping closer "I can see you, I've always seen you"

 

"Why?" He whisper, but hear. "There's a lot of people, of beautiful people"

 

"You're beautiful, Harry" I say stepping even closer. "The most beautiful to me"

 

"No, I'm not" He says looking down at his feet. "That girl at the party was beautiful too" He looks at me and I stare at him until I realize what he is telling me.

 

"Harry, I was drunk, I don't even like her, I don't even remember it" I try to explain.

 

"You don't have to give me explanations, Niall" He smiles.

 

"But I want" I say "Because I don't want you to think that I like her or that I like someone else, because I don't"

 

"Then, who do you like?" He asks me. And I know it's time to tell him.

 

"That's what I wanted to tell you" I take a step closer to him "I like you Harry, and only you. I've liked you for a long time" I finally confess.

 

He closes his eyes and I took that as an opportunity to finally do what I've been wanting to do for so long. I press my lips against his. He opens his eyes and I rest my forehead on his.

 

"Why someone like you would like someone like me?" He whispers. And it even hurts me that he thinks like that. I smile and caress his cheek.

 

"I ask that to myself too. Why would you like me Harry?" I say

 

"Because it's you Niall, because you're perfect, in every single way" My chest warms up at his words and my smile grows wide.

 

"There's your answer Harry" I say "I like you because it's you, and no one else, and you're perfect, in every single way"

 

He closes his eyes again and he leans into me. I kiss him him once again and this time he kisses me back, and I love every single second of the kiss, because is everything I wanted and more.

 

"Just promise me something" I say giving him a quick peck "Don't try to change, ever again. I like you with your glasses and your curls, and your everything" I beg him

 

We both smile and he nods.

 

"Promised" He says and we kiss once more.


End file.
